


shopping trip

by archn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archn/pseuds/archn
Summary: anonymous asked:BAHAHA WAIT AN IMAGINE witH SEMI WHERE YOU TWO ARE OUT AND LIKE YOU FIND THESE CUTE COUPLE SWEATERS AND BRACELETS AND YOU JUST GIVE THEM THOSE EYES LIKE 🥺🥺🥺 AND UR JUST TRYING SO HARD AND HE JUST LOOKS AT U LIKE ☺️🙂 pulliNG OUT HIS WALLET AJAJA
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Kudos: 15





	shopping trip

“This is so cute!” you squealed, holding up the charm bracelet, The different charms sparkled in the fluorescent light— making you grin widely. 

Semi looked over your shoulder, curious to see what you were invested in this time. A couple minutes ago, you were just a store that had “the cutest sweaters you have ever seen” but you didn’t end up buying them. This seems to be the routine whenever you and Semi went on a date to the mall. You picked up something you thought was cute, gushed about it for a couple seconds, then read the price tag and placed it back on the rack. 

Semi was used to this little routine; in fact, it was amusing to him. Seeing your face light up every time made him feel like buying everything in the store for you. Fortunately, you tend to move on before Semi could pull out his debit card.

But this time, he actually found the bracelet quite adorable. Especially since it came with a matching counterpart. Plus you had been looking at it for a while, ever since you and Semi had walked through the doors of the store. 

“How about I buy it?” Semi offered, plucking the bracelet out of your hands. What caught his eyes was the little silver colored music note in the bag that came with the bracelet. 

“It’s fine you don’t have too, Eita” you said, waiting for Semi to place it back down, You were surprised when he picked up the other on and motioned for you to follow him to the counter.

It was quite a bit of money to purchase both bracelets. Surely his parents would be annoyed at the small dent in his chequing account. But the adoring look you had sent him when he put on your bracelet made it all worth it.


End file.
